2014
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2014. 2014 February 4th *Mike Peterson is persuaded by Phil Coulson to call his son and Raina answers the telephone, wanting Mike to trade Coulson for Ace's safety. *Peterson is presumed killed by S.H.I.E.L.D. when he is caught in the explosion that the Centipede Project ignited to facilitate their escape with the captive Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.10: The Bridge 7th *Coulson's Team, with Victoria Hand as the superior agent, helps in the capture of Vanchat.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.11: The Magical Place *Skye is evicted from the Bus by Hand, following advice from Melinda May. She then goes to Los Angeles, steals Lloyd Rathman's car, enters his home, and, with the help of Rathman and his security guards, accesses Rathman's computer to find the Centipede Project. *Raina takes control of Phil Coulson's interrogation after Edison Po is killed by the Clairvoyant. *Coulson is persuaded by Raina to use the Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine to see what happened during his resurrection. He discovers that Tahiti was a memory implant caused by the Memory Overwriting Machine and Karine transforms into Dr. Goodman, the assistant of Dr. Streiten. 25th *Posing as a documentary film maker, Ten Rings agent Jackson Norriss visits Trevor Slattery in Seagate Prison and interviews him about how he became involved with Aldrich Killian. Killing the guards, Norriss reveals he has been ordered to take Slattery to the Mandarin, who is a real terrorist leader and not a fabrication of Killian's as Slattery assumed.Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King 27th *With the help of Callie Hannigan, Grant Ward and Skye figure out that Donnie Gill is using Leo Fitz to help him create an Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device for Ian Quinn.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds *Donnie Gill and Seth Dormer create a super storm using an Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device they have completed. Dormer is killed by a lightning strike. Gill is arrested and taken to the Sandbox, while demonstrating a freezing power. 28th *Ian Quinn gets a call from Phil Coulson. During that call, Quinn tells Coulson that the Clairvoyant says hello. March 2nd *Coulson's Team goes to Jamaica, tipped off by John Garrett, to find a mysterious weapon that is connected to Ian Quinn. There, Grant Ward and Melinda May fight the weapon's guards but they escape with help from Phil Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase *Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons learn that the weapon is Chitauri-inspired but augmented with Overkill technology. 15th *Phil Coulson meets with Luca Russo to coordinate a mission against Cybertek.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S. 16th *Ian Quinn is arrested by Coulson's Team. *Skye is taken to Zurich, Switzerland to see Dr. Jazuat in S.H.I.E.L.D. Trauma Zentrum.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. *Garrett's Team boards the Bus after Coulson's Team fails to release Quinn to the Fridge. 17th *Coulson finds a room marked T.A.H.I.T.I. and is surprised to discover the corpse of an alien marked G.H. that is being drained of its bodily fluids. *The Guest House is destroyed as Skye is miraculously healed by GH.325. 20th *Lorelei arrives in Death Valley, stopping at a roadside inn where she enthralls newlywed Jimmy Mackenzie. Mackenzie drives Lorelei to Rosie's Desert Oasis in Nevada. There, Lorelei abandons and kills Mackenzie in favor of a local biker gang, the Dogs of Hell.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men *The Dogs of Hell, lead by Rooster, begin a string of robberies to appease Lorelei. 21th *Loki under the guise of Odin, orders Sif to go to Earth and apprehend Lorelei. *S.H.I.E.L.D. detects Sif's arrival in Death Valley and send Coulson's Team there to meet her. After relaying information about Lorelei to them, Sif allies with the team to capture her. Phil Coulson asks Sif about what other extraterrestrial races she has encountered, hoping to discover what alien G.H. is. *Lorelei enthralls the local law enforcement to act as her protection, and is tracked to Rosie's Desert Oasis by S.H.I.E.L.D. The enthralled distract both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Sif away from Lorelei, who enthralls Grant Ward to aid in her getaway. *Lorelei and Ward arrive in Las Vegas, where she and Ward have sex after discussing plans for Lorelei's takeover. 22th *Sif and Coulson track Lorelei to Vegas, but find that she and Ward have already escaped. *In order to rid themselves of Sif and S.H.I.E.L.D., Lorelei and Ward infiltrate the Bus by enthralling Leo Fitz, who detains Skye, Jemma Simmons, and Sif, even attempting to eject Sif from the plane. Coulson, pretending to be under Lorelei's thrall, releases Skye and Simmons and incapacitates Fitz. May fights with the enthralled Ward, while Sif manages to get back onto the Bus and duels Lorelei. Sif manages to overpower Lorelei and places the Asgardian Collar around her, silencing her. The enthralled are released from Lorelei's control almost instantly. *Sif returns Lorelei to Asgard. *Phil Coulson reveals to Skye that the GH.325 came from an alien, and promises that they will find the answers they need about Project T.A.H.I.T.I. After eavesdropping on the conversation, Melinda May calls Nick Fury from the Bus on a secret phone, telling him that Coulson knows about the alien. 31st *Phil Coulson attends a meeting with Jasper Sitwell, Victoria Hand, Felix Blake, John Garrett and his team to discuss the possible identities of the Clairvoyant. Sitwell is later ordered to report to the S.H.I.E.L.D. ship Lemurian Star.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning *Skye becomes a level one agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. *In Washington, D.C., Steve Rogers meets former soldier Sam Wilson on his morning jog. They discuss the difficulties of adapting to life after active service, and Wilson recommends Rogers listen to Marvin Gaye's "Trouble Man" album. Natasha Romanoff picks Rogers up and briefs him about their latest mission: rescuing hostages from the Lemurian Star, a S.H.I.E.L.D. ship which has been hijacked by Algerian pirates, led by Georges Batroc.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *'Hijacking and Retaking of the Lemurian Star': That evening, Captain America and the Black Widow join agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. subdivision S.T.R.I.K.E. as they recapture the Lemurian Star and rescue the hostages. After fighting the pirate leader Georges Batroc, Captain America discovers the Black Widow extracting data from the ship's computers, an element of the mission he was not informed about. April 1st *At the Triskelion (S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters in Washington, D.C.), Steve Rogers confronts Nick Fury about keeping certain parts of the rescue mission secret from him. Fury shows him S.H.I.E.L.D.'s latest endeavour: Project Insight, three Helicarriers connected to orbital satellites and designed to preemptively eliminate potential threats. However, Rogers finds this project morally questionable. *Rogers goes to the Smithsonian Institution's Captain America exhibit and reminisces about his time in World War II. He then visits Peggy Carter, who is now 95 years old, in a retirement home. *Sam Wilson hosts a counseling session for war veterans with post-traumatic stress disorder. Rogers attends and listens to his speech. *Melinda May receives a message that Nick Fury is at the Triskelion. *Deathlok critically injuries Felix Blake during the hunt for the Clairvoyant. *Nick Fury tries to read the data the Black Widow extracted from the Lemurian Star's computers, but to his surprise he is denied access. He informs Alexander Pierce of this, and requests Project Insight be postponed due to his underlying suspicions. *'Attack on Nick Fury': Fury leaves the Triskelion and contacts Maria Hill to arrange a meeting. On the way to the rendezvous point, he is attacked by assassins posing as police officers. He evades them, but is confronted by the Winter Soldier, who shoots a Magnetic Disk Grenade under Fury's car, forcing it to upturn. Severely injured, Fury escapes by using a "Mouse Hole" device to cut through the road and into the sewers. Steve Rogers returns to his apartment, where he finds Fury sitting in his living room. Fury manages to tell Rogers that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been compromised and gives him the USB containing the data from the Lemurian Star. From the adjacent building, the Winter Soldier shoots and appears to fatally wound Fury. While his neighbor (who reveals herself to be an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent codenamed "Agent 13") gets Fury to safety, Rogers pursues the Winter Soldier, but fails to catch him. *Nick Fury is taken to a hospital in a critical condition. His heart stops during surgery, and the doctors are unable to revive him. After he is pronounced dead, Maria Hill collects his body. Rogers hides the USB Fury gave him in a vending machine. 2nd *Believing Steve Rogers may be witholding information from S.H.I.E.L.D., Alexander Pierce questions him about the circumstances of Nick Fury's death. Rogers does not tell him about the USB or anything Fury said to him before he was shot. Pierce reveals that Fury hired Georges Batroc to hijack the Lemurian Star, and Natasha Romanoff's extraction of data from the computers was the real mission. *On his way back to the hospital to retrieve the USB, Rogers is attacked by several S.T.R.I.K.E. operatives in an elevator, but manages to defeat all of them. He jumps out of the elevator to avoid arrest, drives away on his motorcycle and evades an attacking Quinjet. Pierce tells the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. that Rogers is now a wanted fugitive and must be hunted down. *Rogers returns to the hospital, but the USB is no longer in the vending machine. Natasha Romanoff reveals that she has it, and explains who the Winter Soldier is. *At an Apple computer store, Rogers and Romanoff try to read the data on the USB. While the information itself is inaccessible, they manage to trace back the location where the program was first written: a S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in New Jersey. S.T.R.I.K.E. operatives led by Brock Rumlow search for the fugitives, but do not find them. *In Pensacola, Florida, Grant Ward kills Thomas Nash, a reject of the Index, when he threatens Skye. Ward is taken into custody on the Bus. *Stealing a car, Rogers and Romanoff drive to the location and he recognizes it as Camp Lehigh, the military training camp where he trained during World War II. In the bunker, they find an old supercomputer, and, inserting the USB, they reactivate the preserved consciousness of Arnim Zola. Zola explains that HYDRA has continued to operate within S.H.I.E.L.D. since its creation in the 1940's, and several S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives including Alexander Pierce, Jasper Sitwell and Brock Rumlow are actually sleeper agents for HYDRA. The information on the USB is an algorithm Zola produced for Project Insight. Before Rogers and Romanoff can get any more information from him, a S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jet bombs the bunker, destroying the computers. Surviving the explosion, they once again evade S.H.I.E.L.D. capture. *At his home, Alexander Pierce is visited by the Winter Soldier, and sets him a mission to terminate the fugitives. Renata witnesses the exchange and is killed by Pierce. 3rd *Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff seek refuge at Sam Wilson's home. He agrees to help them, and reacquires the EXO-7 Falcon flight harness he used while serving in the army. They abduct Jasper Sitwell and interrogate him about the nature of Project Insight. He reveals Arnim Zola's algorithm will seek out any individual or group that poses a threat to HYDRA. The Insight Helicarriers will then eliminate the targets, placing a majority of the East Coast at risk. The Winter Soldier attacks, kills Sitwell and battles Rogers. During the fight, Rogers removes the Winter Soldier's mask and recognizes him as Bucky Barnes. A S.H.I.E.L.D. team soon arrives and arrests Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson. *Maria Hill, disguised as an escort, rescues Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson, and takes them to Nick Fury, who faked his death by means of an anti-stress serum created by Bruce Banner. They formulate a plan to stop Project Insight using three special computer chips that will reroute the Helicarriers' targeting system, forcing them to destroy each other. *In order to establish a line of communication with Jemma Simmons, who has been transferred to the Hub as a consultant on Deathlok, Leo Fitz creates a hidden phone line but discovers the hidden phone line of Melinda May. *Victoria Hand takes control of the Bus and sets it to dock with the Hub, believing Phil Coulson and his team may be part of a conspiracy within S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn *Agent Hand sends two UAVs to kill John Garrett, whom she suspects along with Coulson of being part of the same conspiracy. Garret manages to evade his attackers and docks with the Bus,. 4th *With his suit damaged, Rogers breaks into the Smithsonian Institution and steals a 1940's Captain America costume on display. *'Battle at the Triskelion': Alexander Pierce invites the World Security Council to the Triskelion to show them a demonstration of Project Insight. Captain America infiltrates the headquarters and reveals the nature of Project Insight and the HYDRA infiltration to everyone present. Pierce takes the Council hostage, but Black Widow, disguised as Councilwoman Hawley, defends them and holds Pierce at gunpoint. She and Fury then upload all data regarding S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA to the public, and Fury executes Pierce after he kills the Council in an attempt to escape. Captain America and Sam Wilson, going by the codename Falcon, board the Helicarriers as they take off and manage to install two of the chips. On the last Helicarrier, Captain America is confronted by the Winter Soldier, and after a brutal altercation, Captain America manages to install the chip. The Helicarriers target each other and blow each other out of the sky; the Helicarrier holding Rogers and the Winter Soldier crashes into the the Triskelion, reducing it to rubble. The Winter Soldier, slowly remembering his past life as Bucky Barnes, saves Captain America from drowning in the . *HYDRA sends out a coded message to all of its agents, ordering them to take direct control of S.H.I.E.L.D. Skye decodes the message, leading the the team to conclude that Hand is the Clairvoyant and affiliated with HYDRA. *Exposed to the public, HYDRA begins purging all infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities in an attempt to retain control. The Cube and S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy are among the targeted facilities. *Anne Weaver is contacted by Jemma Simmons and Antoine Triplett as HYDRA invades the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. She warns them about the HYDRA infiltration before she is captured. *'Battle at the Hub': The Bus lands at the Hub, where Garrett soon reveals that he is the Clairvoyant and an agent of HYDRA. Coulson's team are nearly killed by Garrett, but Agent Hand, having heard the exchange, saves them. All HYDRA agents present in the Hub are then detained. *Coulson and Hand watch footage of Project Insight as they assess the losses of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Victoria Hand and Grant Ward escort John Garrett to the Fridge for incarceration, but midflight, Agent Hand was killed by Ward, reveiling him to be Garrett's fellow HYDRA mole. 5th *Grant Ward releases Raina from S.H.I.E.L.D custody. *Skye and Coulson watch the news as they assess the secured bases of S.H.I.E.L.D.. *Grant Ward and Raina arrive at the Barbershop Headquarters in Havana, Cuba. Here Raina meets the Clairvoyant for the first time and discovers he has no powers. *In the Hub Coulson's Team repair the Bus. While doing this Phil Coulson receives a message from Glenn Talbot. *S.H.I.E.L.D is declared a terrorist organization by the United States government.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence *After receiving the message from Glenn Talbot, Coulson decides to leave the Hub. On the Bus, Skye deletes the identity of every member on their team, including Ward. *Skye informs Ward that his identity has been deleted and Garrett instructs Raina to recreate the drug GH.325. *Phil Coulson discovers Nick Fury's coordinates to Providence. *Agent Kaminsky and others arrive in Cuba after being defeated at another S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Garrett decides to hit the Fridge. *May tells Coulson that Fury wasn't behind Project T.A.H.I.T.I.. *'Raid of the Fridge': John Garrett and Grant Ward arrive at the Fridge and steal the 0-8-4 from Peru, the Gravitonium, the Berserker Staff, and Donnie Gill's icing machine. They also release from the Fridge many prisoners, including Marcus Daniels and Ian Quinn. *Coulson's Team finds Providence and meets Eric Koenig. Here they are infomed that the Fridge has been taken by HYDRA. Skye calls Ward, because she is worried about him, giving him the coordinates of Providence. *Raina tells Ward and Garrett that the hard drive cannot be accessed without Skye's pass codes. Garrett sends Ward to obtain the pass codes or Skye herself. *Maria Hill applies for a job at Stark Industries. *Grant Ward arrives at Providence, where he lies to the team about what happened at the Fridge and gives Skye the hard drive. Ward suggests to back it up now that they are at a secure facility, but Coulson wants her to first pull up a list of all the inmates at the Fridge. *Ian Quinn arrives in Cuba and is presented with the Gravitonium by Garrett. *200 miles out of Portland, Marcus Daniels kills a fisherman so he can use his car to travel to Portland.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness *After seeing Marcus Daniels on the list, Coulson decides to take a splinter team to capture him. Before they are allowed to leave the facility they have to go through an orientation on a lie detector. 6th *Daniels arrives in Portland where he goes after Audrey Nathan, his obsession. Before he could get to her she is saved by Jemma Simmons and Antoine Triplett, while Leo Fitz uses his D.W.A.R.F.s to capture him. This does not work. *In Providence Skye tries to track the other freed prisoners, when she has the idea to hack a NSA satelite to get visuals on them. *In Portland Fitz comes with the idea to use Audrey Nathan to draw Daniels. *When Ward plans to kill Melinda May he noticed she is leaving the facility. He then goes after Koenig to kill him. *Somewhere in Canada, May is picked up by her mother and she starts her search for Maria Hill. *On an outside stage Audrey starts playing the cello, drawing Blackout to her. Coulson and his team defeat him and Coulson is reunited with his Cellist. *Skye uses a tracking system to search for Eric Koenig. She finds his body in a storage room, after which she writes down a message for Coulson, saying Ward is HYDRA. *The Bus is taken by Grant Ward who wants Skye to give up access codes to Coulson's Team Hard Drive. *When Coulson and his team return at Providence they notice that the facility is empty and the Bus is gone. *Natasha Romanoff goes to Senate hearings about the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Maria Hill goes to Senate hearings about the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D. As she leaves, she is confronted by Melinda May.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal 7th *Nick Fury talks to Captain America before leaving for Europe. *Captain America and Falcon begin their search for the Winter Soldier. *At a cafe, Grant Ward tries to obtain the codes from Skye, but she reveals that she already knows that Ward is a HYDRA agent and tries to flee, only to be captured by Deathlok who was sent by Garrett to help Ward with Skye. *While attempting to make pancakes, Jemma Simmons finds the body of Eric Koenig. Simultaneously, Leo Fitz finds the message "Ward Is HYDRA" inscribed in a window of Providence. *Maria Hill leads Glenn Talbot to Providence, but later she helps Coulson and his team escape from Talbot. *Melinda May recovers the hard drive of Project T.A.H.I.T.I. from Coulson's fake grave. *Deathlok threatens to kill Ward by cardiac arrest if Skye doesn't deliver the codes of the hard drive. *Skye delivers the codes to Ward and Deathlok but installs a trojan horse in the drive. *Phil Coulson rescues Skye using Lola. *Phil Coulson learns from Melinda May that he was the one who was in charge of Project T.A.H.I.T.I. 8th *Deathlok kills drug lord Alejandro Castillo. Coulson's Team watches footage on the morning news.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag *Coulson and his team arrive at Cybertek Corporate Headquarters and discover that John Garrett was the first Deathlok and that he plans to use the Centipede Serum to cure his own disabilities and to create an army of Deathloks. *Fitz and Simmons find the Bus, but are captured by Ward and taken to Garrett. Fitz nearly kills Garrett by the use of an EMP but he and Simmons are forced to take refuge in a Medical Pod. Ward finds the two and ejects it into the sea. *Raina injects Garrett with synthesized GH.325 which heals his failing organs and gives him superhuman strength but starts to give him a psychotic personality. *Ian Quinn bargains with representatives of the United States Armed Forces in Washington, D.C. about the creation of an army of Deathlok Soldiers for the Military. *Coulson's Team arrive at the Barbershop Headquarters in Cuba but are ambushed by Centipede-enhanced soldiers controlled by Cybertek and Kaminsky, wielding the Berserker Staff. They use the Trojan horse computer program to discover the location of the Cybertek Manufacturing Facility. 9th *Raina declares to John Garrett that she is not in league with HYDRA. She is only interested in new ways of evolution.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End *Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons are rescued from the sea by Nick Fury, who sends them to the Playground for recovery. *'Battle at Cybertek': Garrett kills one of the generals in attendance at Ian Quinn's presentation of the Deathlok soldiers. Raina and Quinn abandon the Cybertek facility, taking the Gravitonium with them, while Coulson's Team invade Cybertek with a group of U.S. Marines. Grant Ward tries to capture Skye, but Melinda May defeats him in a fight and he is taken into custody. Phil Coulson battles Garrett, but is outmatched. Fury arrives to aid Coulson, while Deathlok steps in to defend Garret. Skye releases Ace Peterson, prompting Deathlok to turn on Garrett and fire a missile at him. The remaining Centipede agents are arrested, and Deathlok flees the scene. Garrett tries to upgrade himself with Deathlok parts, but Coulson vaporizes him with the 0-8-4 Weapon. *Fury appoints Coulson as the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and gives him a small device called "the Toolbox", which shows him coordinates to their new base, the Playground. 10th *Upon arriving at the base, the team meet Agent Billy Koenig, the identical twin brother of Eric Koenig. *Coulson starts to experience the same side effects of the GH.325 that affected Garrett. *Raina visits a blood-soaked man and tells him that she had found his daughter, Skye. 11th * and Scarlet Witch in the HYDRA Research Facility]]Baron Wolfgang von Strucker visits a secret HYDRA facility, where he assures the personnel that their work will continue in spite of HYDRA's recent loss at the Triskelion. As he observes Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, Strucker comments that the "Age of Miracles" has begun. *At the Captain America Exhibition, in the Smithsonian Institution, The Winter Soldier finds out who he really is, James Barnes. August 1st finds the Orb.]] *The Ravagers are hired by a Xandarian merchant called the Broker to recover the Orb from the planet Morag.Guardians of the Galaxy *In an attempt to separate from the Ravagers, Star-Lord travels to Morag alone and recovers the Orb, but is attacked by Korath the Pursuer and his Sakaaran mercenaries. They chase Quill off-planet. Quill then makes contact with Yondu Udonta and informs him of his separation. Yondu then orders a bounty on Quill's head. *Korath informs Ronan the Accuser of Quill's taking of the Orb, and sends Gamora to retrieve it, not realizing that she is actually working for the Collector. *Quill travels to Xandar and attempts to give the Orb to the Broker, but upon learning that Ronan seeks it for himself, the Broker cancels the deal. Gamora attacks Quill and makes off with the Orb. Two criminals, Rocket Raccoon and Groot, attempt to capture Quill to collect Yondu's bounty, and they, Quill, and Gamora are all apprehended by the Nova Corps and imprisoned on the Kyln. *Gamora is nearly killed by vengeful inmates led by Drax the Destroyer, whose wife and daughter were murdered by Ronan, but is saved by Quill. Upon learning that the Collector is willing to pay a substantial amount for the Orb, Quill, Rocket, and Groot agree to help Gamora escape the Kyln in exchange for splitting the payment between the four of them. 2nd *Ronan the Accuser is summoned by Thanos to discuss Gamora's desertion. Ronan kills the Other and berates Thanos for not taking the situation seriously. Thanos ignores Ronan's insults and threatens to destroy him if he does not bring him the Orb. Nebula replaces Gamora as Ronan's assistant in the crusade. *'Escape from the Kyln': Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot stage a mass breakout on the Kyln. Assisted by Drax the Destroyer, they shut down the prison's power, triggering emergency containment procedures, and then hijack the prison's watchtower, where they shut down the artificial gravity and pilot the watchtower to the prison's hanger bay via hacked security drones. They reclaim the Orb and escape in Quill's ship, the Milano, but Quill remains behind to recover his walkman headset. He manages to regroup with the others, and they flee from the system. References Category:Timeline